choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blades of Light and Shadow Choices/@comment-37915141-20200206001826/@comment-37915141-20200206001922
Updated with Chapter 4. (There are several ways to get the max but I'll only include one path here.) Chapter 1 In the beginning, you can't lose out on XP. You will pick a Combat and a Diplomacy Skill which will help you level up and you get to pick a Survival Skill. Pick Bows (from Combat Skills), then Seduction (Diplomacy), and finally Medicine or Woodslore (Survival). You will have 1/50 XP after this. Choice 11 * Show it I mean no harm. (+5 XP!, ) * Scare it with a torch! (+5 XP!) Pick the torch here. (While Beastmaster would give you XP here, you would lose 5 XP later if you don't have Medicine or Woodslore.) 6/50 XP Choice 14 * Set up the camp. (+5 XP!) * Flirt with Nia. (+5 XP!) * Gather healing herbs. (+5 XP!) You should have 2 available ones, pick one of them. Max Possible XP: 11/50 XP Total Diamonds Required: �� 0 Chapter 2 Choice 1 * Didn't do this. (+5 XP!) 16/50 XP Choice 2 * Examine the area. (+5 XP!) * Examine the bodies. (+5 XP!) Pick any of the available ones. (This is where you would lose the 5 XP for having Beastmaster.) 21/50 XP Choice 3 * Look for traps. (+5 XP!) Unfortunately, you'll lose out on this if you're Human or Orc. 26/50 XP (if Elf) 21/50 XP (if Human/Orc) Choice 7 * Their prisoner. (+5 XP!) 31/50 XP (if Elf) 26/50 XP (if Human/Orc) Choice 9 * Wink at him. (+5 XP!) 36/50 XP (if Elf) 31/50 XP (if Human/Orc) Choice 12 * Kick the hound! (+5 XP!) ⬅ Correct * Throw a rock at it! (+5 XP!) ⬅ Correct Pick any of the available ones. 41/50 XP (if Elf) 36/50 XP (if Human/Orc) Automatic * Mal Saves You (+10 XP!) If you're an Elf, you can level up here. Choose Charisma from the Diplomacy Skills. 51/50 XP = 1/100 XP (LEVEL UP) (if Elf) 46/50 XP (if Human/Orc) Choice 13 * Charm him. ("5 x level" XP!) = (+10 XP! if Elf) Unfortunately, you'll lose out on this if you're Human or Orc. (You could've picked Charisma instead of Seduction at the beginning but you'd have the same amount of points since Seduction was needed in Chapter 2, Choice 9.) 11/100 XP (if Elf) 46/50 XP (if Human/Orc) Choice 15 (1st Lore Tablet) * Take it. (�� 15) ("10 x level" XP!) = (+20 XP! if Elf) (+10 XP! if Human/Orc) If you're Human or Orc, you can level up after this. Pick Beastmaster from the Survival Skills. Max Possible XP: 31/100 XP (if Elf) 56/50 XP = 6/100 XP (LEVEL UP) (if Human/Orc) Total Diamonds Required: �� 15 Chapter 3 Choice 3 * Pet it. ("5 x level" XP!) = (+10 XP! if Human/Orc) If you're an Elf, you can't get this but you'll still be 15 points ahead. 31/100 XP (if Elf) 16/100 XP (if Human/Orc) Choice 13 * Flirt with him. ("5 x level" XP!) = (+10 XP!) * Defend Nia's honor. ("5 x level" XP!) = (+10 XP!) 41/100 XP (if Elf) 26/100 XP (if Human/Orc) Choice 16 * Talk them down. ("5 x level" XP!) = (+10 XP!) * Point out Nia is a priestess. ("5 x level" XP!) = (+10 XP!) Max Possible XP: 51/100 XP (if Elf) 36/100 XP (if Human/Orc) Total Diamonds Required: �� 15 Chapter 4 Choice 1 * Barrel through them! ("5 x level" XP) * Throw crates at them! ("5 x level" XP) This won't put Orcs at an advantage. 61/100 XP (if Elf) 46/100 XP (if Human/Orc) Choice 4 * Tourists. ("5 x level" XP) * Not to be trifled with. ("5 x level" XP) Technically, you won't have Deception if you were at Max XP all times. 71/100 XP (if Elf) 56/100 XP (if Human/Orc) Choice 11 * Pull down the sails. ("5 x level" XP) This will bring Humans 10 points ahead of Orcs but still 5 points behind Elves. Orcs are at the most disadvantage as of now. 71/100 XP (if Elf) 66/100 XP (if Human) 56/100 XP (if Orc) Choice 13 * Out-spar her! ("5 x level" XP) * Trip her with rope! ("5 x level" XP) Technically, if you want to max your XP you won't have Blades because geting XP from the next choice requires Bows. 81/100 XP (if Elf) 76/100 XP (if Human) 66/100 XP (if Orc) Choice 14 * Fire an arrow! ("5 x level" XP) 91/100 XP (if Elf) 86/100 XP (if Human) 76/100 XP (if Orc) Choice 15 * Outmaneuver him! ("5 x level" XP) * Sidestep him! ("5 x level" XP) Technically, if you want to max your XP you won't have Brawling because geting XP from the previous choice requires Bows. Max Possible XP: 101/100 XP = 1/750 XP (LEVEL UP) (if Elf) 96/100 XP (if Human) 86/100 XP (if Orc) Total Diamonds Required: �� 15